


别走

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 4





	别走

金道英穿裤子的时候感觉不太对，这裤子怎么松松垮垮的？他还来不及站到全身镜前看看先被身后还在床上的人揽住了腰。  
“哥不留下陪陪我吗？”他以为郑在玹睡了才打算走的，怎么这小孩经过一晚上体力活动还没累的直接睡着，他困得要死但还是打算强撑着回家。“干嘛呀。”他想把郑在玹的手推开，郑在玹反而爬起来抱住他往下拉。  
“你每次做完就走了。”郑在玹听起来好委屈，像家里养的小猫脸在金道英身上乱蹭，隔着卫衣金道英都能感觉到他的嘴唇和脸颊嘟起来的形状。“我想跟哥一起睡觉嘛。”  
跟你在一起怎么可能只是睡觉。金道英按着隐隐作痛的腰腹诽，他还来不及说什么郑在玹掐着他的下巴转过头来亲他。虽然被年轻人折腾得全身酸痛但看到半睁着眼睛的郑在玹贴上来索吻金道英还是忍不住，他捧住郑在玹的脸仔仔细细地吻他，男孩的嘴唇柔软，吻他的时候喜欢边亲边舔，按着他的后脑勺把金道英吻到喘不过气。  
等金道英从他的怀抱里挣脱出来的时候又衣装凌乱面色潮红，两眼的聚焦只在郑在玹脸上。郑在玹趁他大脑供氧不足的时候又问他：“今天留下来吧？”  
“好。”金道英乖乖爬上床，郑在玹半哄半骗地让他脱下衣服，卫衣被向上提到一半金道英的理智才重新正常加载：“留下来你为什么要脱我衣服？”  
“穿着卫衣睡觉会不舒服嘛，等下我去给你拿新的睡衣。”郑在玹眼疾手快地把衣服脱下来远远地扔开，抱着金道英让他坐在自己怀里。“哥怎么穿着我的裤子？”郑在玹笑着扯了扯裤腰，大了两个码的腰围在金道英身上都挂不住，明明两个人身高相仿，但身材还是有不小的差距，金道英也就肩宽能和他比一比了，但论力气绝对拼不过常年举铁的郑在玹。  
金道英双腿分开跪在郑在玹身侧，屁股贴着郑在玹的下身让他很没有安全感。他试图起身但被郑在玹紧紧箍住腰。他一低下头就看到郑在玹身上被自己搞出来深深浅浅的印记，郑在玹皮肤又白，身上痕迹明显，金道英只看了一眼就想起刚才的性事，今晚早些自己还在被郑在玹压在身下操，小孩什么都好，作为一个炮友也还算温柔，就是老喜欢在金道英濒临高潮的时候要他喊哥哥（oppa），不喊出来就不给射，金道英给磨了好久才哭叫着喊了哥哥射出来，最后泄愤地在他身上咬了好几口。  
“在玹啊睡觉不应该躺着吗我怎么坐着呢？”他找了个借口想赶紧从郑在玹身上下来，郑在玹却一只手按着他的胯另一只手慢条斯理地解开了他的裤链：“衣服不脱完怎么睡觉呢？嗯？”  
金道英想伸手去遮却先被郑在玹注意到他已经勃起，甚至内裤都打湿了一小块。“哥真的好敏感……”郑在玹隔着内裤抚摸金道英的性器，敏感的头部被陌生的触感刺激让金道英忍不住咬紧了下唇，“光是接吻都到这个程度了吗？”郑在玹手上动作不停，嘴上又去亲，放开了禁锢的嘴唇呻吟声也不自觉的流出来。  
“以后不要忍着了。”郑在玹挑开内裤直接握住了金道英的阴茎，金道英控制不住地软了腰，从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。“哥哥的声音这么好听可不能藏着。”郑在玹上下套弄着硬的流水的性器，没一会儿金道英就射了出来。  
郑在玹把沾满了精液的手拿到金道英面前，因为高潮而张着嘴喘息的兔子懵懵地低下头来看，下意识地握住了手把脸蹭了上去，转头亲吻郑在玹手心的时候看了他一眼，半睁着眼睛舔去精液的样子让郑在玹马上硬的要爆炸。“哥真的太坏了。”郑在玹把金道英的裤子褪下来的时候还在假模假样地抱怨，“明明总是在勾引我还要怪我为什么脑子里都想着做爱。看到这样的哥硬不起来我才有问题吧？”  
“什么啊——”金道英话说了一半还来不及反驳便被后穴探进去的手指扰乱的思绪，晚上才刚经历过性事的后穴松软湿润，郑在玹毫不费力地找到了前列腺，坏心眼地在金道英说话的时候重重按下去。“什么什么？”郑在玹又开始装傻，手指从后穴里抽出来在金道英的阴茎上打转。金道英被前后轮流的刺激弄得眼睛红红，稍微俯下身去用后穴蹭着郑在玹的阴茎，“明明是在玹总在欺负我啊。”  
太超过了。郑在玹抬着金道英的屁股起来马上又按下去，阴茎一冲到底，金道英被熟悉的快感激得打颤，两条腿跪都跪不住只能趴在郑在玹身上被动地接受冲撞。郑在玹一边掐着金道英的腰往下按一边还要狠狠的顶跨，由于重力进的更深的阴茎让金道英有种自己要被顶穿的感觉。  
“不行……在玹不行了。太深了、在玹呐。”他的求饶在郑在玹耳边仿佛只是催情剂，平常温柔的情人节男孩只是进得更深更用力，下身撞击的拍打声让金道英羞得把头埋进郑在玹的怀里，但即便如此郑在玹也没有放过他，凑在他耳边说什么好喜欢哥哥、哥哥太可爱了我忍不住、想把哥哥永远绑在床上不下来、等下再来一次吧好不好。金道英被顶的连声答应，也不知道有没有答应什么不平等条约，当下的快感冲的他大脑都在震，正常思考的能力已经被甩到天边。  
当他第二次射出来的时候郑在玹还硬着，连续高潮过后敏感的身体经不起再一次的刺激，但郑在玹只是看似好心地停了几秒钟，在金道英以为自己今天可能再做个口交就能被放过的时候被转换了体位压在身下，他还在体位转换后眩晕的状态时郑在玹又抬着他的腿顶弄了起来。“呜不要了、在玹，在玹我不行了。”向来体力不好的金道英在性爱里也只有被翻来覆去的份，平常郑在玹也会体恤他的体弱少来几回，看他射了一两次就放过他，但今天好像下定了决心不做到最后不罢休。  
“我也不行啊道英。”郑在玹下身动作稍微放缓，扣住金道英的手下去吻他，“你实在是太可爱了，我不能就这么放你走。”金道英的眼泪都被舔走，呜咽也被一起吞到肚子里，又一次高潮后后穴剧烈收缩，稀薄的精液打在郑在玹的腹肌上，郑在玹这才射了出来。  
高潮过后郑在玹也不急着起身清理，就这么躺在床上抱着金道英平复呼吸，金道英累的都没力气推开他，只能由着郑在玹压在自己身上。  
“哥以后都不要走了好不好。”郑在玹脸埋在金道英的颈窝里，手上搂腰搂得紧，金道英被压得快要无法呼吸，“哥每次做完就走我真的很伤心，早上醒来都只有我一个人，好像前一天晚上都是做梦。”  
“每次我都想着要把哥做到累的走不动路，但是看你真的很累的样子我又不忍心。”郑在玹抬起头来，嘟嘟囔囔地凑上去要亲，亲一口说一个字：“今天够累了吗？可以留下来吗？”  
金道英又不忍心了，就好像每次他不想做爱的时候看到郑在玹的渴望的眼神又会心软，他报复性地揉揉郑在玹的脸，把小孩的脸揉成一个面团才说：“那下次不许再做这么多次了。”


End file.
